Maria Vinogradova
Maria Sergeevna Vinogradova '''(Russian : Мария Сергеевна Виноградова) 'is one of the three main protagonist in Light & Shadow along with Thomas Kingston and Andrea Acconcia. Maria is a young Russian-American freelance hitwoman originated from Liberty City. In the game, Maria has many different unique animation (to suit the game with a female protagonist of course) such as tied her hair before continued a hand fight or pointing a pistol or arm lock the driver when hijack their vehicle. It's also easier to lose wanted stars or enemies while playing as her. Background Maria was born in Liberty City in 1992, to Sergey and Yulia Vinogradova. Sergey was a respected high-rank member of Petrovic Bratva who always concern about his family safety and future. He hopes that his only daughter grew up as a normal girl and didn't involved in crimes. However, Maria is too curious about everything, even to a pistol that his father always carried. Maria spending her time mainly in a self-taught learning with her mother, whose into prostitution. Add her father addict to visit strip club, Maria felt a bit disgust to the world of sexuality. Sergey forced to leaves the Petrovic in 2008 when he failed to ensure the safety of his boss' son that caused the all-out war between the Russian families in Liberty City. Sergey then join the newly emerging kingpin Dmitri Rascalov and later met Nikolai Kirikov. Nikolai once rescue the family from a group of hitmen, likely the Petrovic. Sergey and Maria were safe, but not Yulia. Afraid that the enemies might return, Nikolai advice Sergey to train Maria with combat for her protection. Sergey refuse as he aware that his daughter could inspire to become an assassin. Nikolai secretly train Maria with firearms and close combat anyway. The Rascalov didn't lass long, Sergei retire from his job and move to an apartment Tudor, Alderney where he has a part-time job in an office nearby. Nikolai leaves Liberty City to built a new crime empire in Vice City, leaving Maria alone. Sergey doesn't have enough money to support Maria's education, but gives her Yulia’s books about psychology. Meanwhile Maria continued to get fascinated with firearms. When Maria just visited a gun shop in Port Tudor, she witnesses a man being confronted by two loan sharks. Maria shot down both the sharks and leaves the scared man alone. Maria strangely gets addicted in killing “someone who deserves it” and spends most of her day walking around Liberty City looking for them. Maria quickly became a notorious hitwoman and contract killer, all without her father's knowledge since she use an aliases of Angel Hobbes. On her early days, Maria once receive a contract to kill a gang leader where she captured, beaten up, and raped before dumped to an alley. After the tragedy, Maria thinking about a different way to kill and learns more about psychology and manipulation, which led her to influencing other people to mess with the target to make all her contract easier. Event in L&S _. Appearance _. Personality Maria is not like someone who should own a gun, but beautiful and innocent with a feminine and mysterious facade (according to herself). Add that she usually acts very innocent and kind, all part of her manipulation. She enjoyed to be more flirtatious to close male friend, but not used her attractiveness as strategy to distract her enemy.Maria know a limit of seduction and displeased to show her sexuality too much (probably because her past aforementioned). It's possible to describe Maria as ''"half femme fatale". Since child, she shown to be very easily to get curious about what happening. According to Nikolai, when Maria still younger, she's tend to be more calm and patient. As she grew up as a killer however, she's turned a bit overconfident, extremely arrogant, ill-mannered, and more underheaded; something which is clearly contrary to her father wish. Author's Note The writer didn't expected the popularity of female assassins that starts around 2019. As Maria character already designed before this trend, her character did not influenced with other hitwoman interpretation in movies like , [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anna_(2019_film) Anna], or Kate. Maria's appearances resembles similarities to Jesse Fadden (Control) and Mona Sax (in Max Payne). Mission Appearances *''Arrival'' Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Characters in Light & Shadow